


Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: AU!Dean starts flirting with Cas and Dean doesn't like it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 110





	Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm a bit in love with au Sam and Dean so I had to write something. Please let me know with kudos and comments if you liked this.

Dean was absolutely appalled by the alternative versions of him and Sam. Never in a thousand years would he think that a version of him would be like **that**. The man in front of him couldn’t be any more different from Dean himself. He would never be caught dead wearing clothes like that or driving a car like that, not even if he was undercover. But he had to admit it was nice having someone looking exactly like him when they needed it, especially right now.

“Thank you for your help.” Dean says as he escorts his and Sam’s alternative versions out of the bunker.

“No problem.” Sam says as he starts making his way over to the stairs. “Can we keep the flannels?” He asks.

“No.” Dean responds automatically and Sam’s face falls, making Dean almost regret seeing that look in his brother’s face before he remembers that the man isn’t his brother.

“Who’s that?” The other Dean asks making Dean look at where he was staring. Cas was by the research table, cleaning out the mess of his earlier spell. He wasn’t paying attention to the commotion.

“That’s Cas, our angel friend.” Dean says and Cas looks up, like he had been summoned. He glances from Dean, to Sam and to the other Dean with a frown on his forehead. Of course he knew that the alternatives were there but seeing them fully fleshed was another deal entirely. Dean could relate.

“Well, hello there.” The other Dean made his way towards Cas and Dean followed him instantly, not understanding the sudden move until he looked at the other’s Dean face and his flirting smirk. He intimately knew that smirk, it was the same smirk he used on his various conquests along the years. Dean had no idea why the alternative version of him was aiming that smirk to Cas, though it made it him feel funny. He didn’t like the feeling even if he didn’t knew what it was. “An angel indeed. How are you doing, sweetheart?” The other Dean said and Cas frowned even harder, doing that confused head tilt that Dean loved so much.

“I’m not sure if I’m following.” Cas says. “Hello, other Dean.”

The other Dean winces. “Ouch. You hurt me, angel but not as much as it must have hurt when you fell down from heaven.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Dean was a mixture of embarrassed and annoyed.

“It hurt quite a lot.” Cas said, not understanding the pickup line or pretending not to since now he was more well versed into human social interactions. Dean honestly couldn’t tell.

“This is other Dean Cas, and he is just leaving for Rio.” Dean said, placing his hand on other Dean’s shoulder and manhandling him out of Cas’ sight to the man’s complains.

“Dude, watch the jacket.” He said, managing to disentangle himself out of Dean’s grip. “This is cashmere.” He said, smoothing the creases in his jacket. “What got your panties in a twist?” He asked, looking up into Dean’s annoyed face. Understanding suddenly dawned on the other Dean’s face. “Oh, you don’t know yet.” He smirked smugly.

“Don’t know what?” Dean answered gruffly.

“Uh, it’s no wonder you’re exhaling all of this toxic masculinity. “Just give me a call when you finally realize ok, big boy?” Other Dean said, patting Dean’s shoulder as he made his way up the stairs.

“Realize what?” Dean yelled out as he saw the two brothers making their way out of the bunker. Other Dean merely laughed out loud.

_Six months later…_

“Winchester.” Other Dean answered the phone.

“Hey.” Dean replied gruffly.

“Oh, hello Dean!” Other Dean said enthusiastically. “You finally found out huh?”

“Yep.” Dean huffed out. “How did you know?”

“Dude, I’m basically you.” Other Dean replied.

“You’re nothing like me, dude.” Dean replied.

“Ok, we might have been raised quite differently but we’re still basically the same person.” He said.

“Is your dad ok with it?”

There was a moment of hesitance on the other side of the phone. “My father uses the “don’t ask, don’t tell policy” and it has suited me fine enough.” Other Dean said a bit bitterly. “But I made peace long ago with the fact that I need to live for myself and not for other people, Dean and I’m sure you could do with a bit of living as well. My father used to control every other aspect of my life but he couldn’t control this.” He said sincerely. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy for me too.” He muttered as he saw Cas exiting the bathroom of Dean’s bedroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back. “I have to go, man. Something just came up.” He hung up before other Dean could reply and grinned fully at Cas. “Hey, gorgeous did it hurt when you feel from heaven?”

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled anyways as he made his way over to Dean.


End file.
